Saving Hope
by Zikhi99
Summary: Even though they tried to accept their new lives, they couldn't just find the hope they yearned for. Follow the Naegi siblings as they try to push the ones they care about to the future and give them a new hope. Takes place after SDR2 and before DR3 Side: Future. OCxKomaru.
1. Beginning

"Kamukura-kun" Naegi called, scratching the back of his head nervously.

It has been 8 days since the Remnants of Despair survived the killing trip in the New World Program alongside Hajime Hinata. Thanks to Alter Ego efforts the surviving students gained their memories from the program which allowed things to go smoother with the Future Foundation.

Well, all except for one.

"Kamukura-kun Please! We can't save you if you don't cooperate with us" Naegi pleaded sitting across the interrogation table.

The two Ultimate Hopes looked at each other, Naegi's pleading look facing Izuru's bored one.

After what it seemed like ages, Izuru spoke. "And why should I tell you how I joined Despair? Ask the others. They would be boringly happy to tell you"

Naegi sighed. "You are the Ultimate Hope the academy created. And even though I don't want to believe it, you're the one who caused the killing trip"

"Is it necessary that I must have a reason? You heard what Al Junko said inside the game! All the members sacrificed themselves and allowed you to capture them willingly" Izuru said with a thoughtful expression.

"Y-Yeah... But-" Naegi stuttered before he heard the door open.

"It's better if we leave him be, Naegi" The Ultimate Heir, Byakuya Togami said while walking to the table.

"Togami-kun!"

"Seriously, why should we ask him? All we have to do is wipe his memory so that Hinata will forget that this sick killer ever existed" Togami hissed.

"Sick? You are the one who sacrificed your friends in order to save yourself" Izuru said giving Togami a bored look. "By the way, you were better when you were fat"

A vein popped in Togami's forehead. "If you kept yourself sane and didn't sell yourself to Enoshima then none of this would've happened!" Togami shouted angrily raising an accusing finger.

"Togami, please calm down!" Naegi stood up from the chair and placed his hand on Togami's shoulder.

"I don't think shouting will solve the case" A familiar female calm voice said.

Naegi turned his head to find his best friend, Kyoko Kirigiri. "K-Kyoko-san" Naegi said, blushing.

The detective smirked. "Being the Ultimate Hope and allowing this mess? I am really disappointed, Makoto-kun." She said teasingly.

"S-Sorry" Naegi said, embarrassed.

"It's not time for a lover chat. We a have a bigger problem." Togami said, rolling his eyes.

Naegi blushed while Kirigiri coughed to regain her composure.

Izuru eyed the entire situation. He saw the embarrassment in Naegi and Kirigiri faces, but in the same time happiness.

Togami eyes were focused on Izuru as if he was trying to burn him with his look.

Seriously, for being the former Ultimate Hope, he didn't understand human feelings.

At least after she was gone, he abandoned all feelings.

"I find it strange, Kamukura-kun. You said that you were bored with the world, but if that's the case, you wouldn't end up helping Enoshima." Naegi said looking at Izuru seriously.

Even if it was for a moment, Kirigiri caught a twinkle of interest in Kamukura's eyes and then it vanished and was replaced with his his usual poker face.

Reading the most talented person in the whole world was the hardest job she faced. She felt lucky for being able to read that look from him.

The former Ultimate Hope looked at the former luckster. "I don't need a reason to make this world more amusing."

"You've got that wrong!" Naegi shouted surprising everyone in the room, including Kamukura.

"If you really wanted to destroy the world, then why did you spare Soshun Murasame? Why didn't you attack the Future Foundation in Towa City?" Naegi said accusingly.

"It's clear that you joined Despair because of a logical reason." Kirigiri said with a calm tone.

"Give it up, Kamukura. The facts are against you" Togami demanded.

Kamukura looked down his hair shadowing his eyes. "And what gives you the right to think that you understand me?"

"You are just a talentless scum who got enrolled in the academy by luck. You surpassed the people with talent instead of accepting that they are your true superiors. People like you are the reason this world suffered."

"You're wrong! Because if that was the case, then why did you accept the operation that made you a genius?" Naegi countered making Izuru eyes wide.

Togami gave a small smile of admiration, while Kirigiri smile widely at her friend.

"If you think that nobody understands you, then make us to understand you." Naegi said, giving Izuru a determine look while extending his hand.

Izuru thought for a moment and sighed. "I want a reason."

Naegi blinked in confusion and retreated his hand. "A reason?"

Izuru looked at Naegi with a hint of challenge in his red pupils. "If you managed to know the reason why I despaired, I will join you. Maybe I will allow Hajime to retrieve his body."

Everyone eyes widen in surprise. "Y-Y-You c-can do that?" Kirigiri asked with shock.

"Of course I can." Izuru said with a cold expression.

* * *

"So what will you do?" Kirigiri said to Naegi when they were out of the room.

"It's a waste of time to try and win him over. We should just erase him." Togami said.

"We don't know what will happen to Hinata-kun if we do." Kirigiri informed logically.

"I-I will find out!" Naegi said with a hopeful expression.

Togami's face showed disapprovement. "Why?"

"Because I think that Kamukura wanted someone to save him all along." Naegi said with determination.

Togami sighed. "Just try not to fall behind, or we will leave you"

"O-Okay." Naegi said, laughing sheepishly at his friend remark while Kirigiri smiled.

Izuru hated Makoto Naegi for many reasons. He even hated himself for challenging him.

Maybe he was curious about why was the average boy was called the Ultimate Hope.

Maybe he reminded him of _her_.


	2. New Friend

**Hi guys, I would like to thank for your big support for the story!**

 **Since I am a little confused, I want you to tell me in the reviews who do you want to be our oc love interest from those three :**

 **1- Komaru**

 **2- Mikan Tsumiki**

 **2-Aoi Asahina**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Despair and Hope... To him, it was a meaningless endeavor.

He watched as his classmates fell into despair one by one. He watched as they committed their life for the purpose of feeling it to the max, but where was he in all of that?

He watched as the survivors of the academy defeated Junko, but thought that it was a joke. In the end, who could have the power to kill such a creature?

That simple power was hope. The simple feeling that encouraged many humans to work for a better future... Including his grandfather.

He would feel a numb feeling whenever he thought of his grandfather, who was a former headmaster of Hope Peak's Academy.

He always wanted to rise because of his talent and not his grandfather's reputation, but it ended in a way he never expected.

He wasn't that talented he was like a normal school boy, but many people liked him for his kindness, understanding, and selflessness. Maybe it had something to do with his talent.

But thanks to the tragedy, everything he fought for was swallowed by Despair. Even his grandfather, his only family, left him.

Back to reality.

He had a nodachi in his hand with many broken and slashed Monobears around him. He scanned the area, searching for any signs of the bears moving.

Unsuprisingly, he found one crawling away from the area. He sighed at the bear's pathetic way of escaping.

He made his way to the bear, and without any hesitation, stabbed him in the head.

"Using despair to create your future? I never thought a doctor was capable of doing that." The bear laughed as the red light in the his right eye died.

Removing the tip of his blade out of the bear's head, the man sighed.

"You're wrong. I couldn't care less about Despair" The man said coldly.

"It's all about hatred"

After the fight, the man walked through the destroyed city. He was wearing a long black coat with a hoodie.

"Now all that's left is to find The Remnants of Despair" He said to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a footstep of multiple people. He was about to unsheathe his nodachi, but was surprised by who was behind him.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, Tengan-kun" The Ultimate Hope, Makoto Naegi said with a nervous smile.

The man known as Tengan, pulled his hoodie reveling his messy black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Naegi-kun!" Asahina called as she and Kirigiri ran to Naegi's side.

"It appears you found him" Kirigiri informed with her usual poker face.

"What do you want?" The man called with a deep voice.

"We were informed that you are here, Kazuki Tengan" Kirgiri said.

Kozuki stared coldly at the three. "What do you want?"

"It seems you know us." Kirigiri said.

"Of course I know you. Especially you, Makoto Naegi" Kozuki said, pointing at the luckster.

"M-Me?" Naegi nervously said.

"The hero of hope! The one who managed to end Junko Enoshima's despair." Kozuki exclaimed.

"T-That's taking it too far." Naegi said embarrassed.

"Anyways, we are here to escort you." Kirigiri said.

"Escort? Where?" Kozuki said with curiosity.

"We work for The Future Foundation" Naegi said with a smile. "We-"

"You don't have to say anything. I already know what is The Future Foundation." Kazuki said.

"Trying to restore the world with hope? That's something he'd probably would think of." Kazuki said, placing his nodachi over his shoulder.

"So it's true" Kirigiri said with her detective's face.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan?" Asahina asked.

"Don't you find his name familiar?" Naegi with a thinking pose.

Asahina's eyes widen, feeling something click inside her head.

"You're the chairman relative!" Asahina exclaimed in shock.

"To be specific, you're his grandson. You're a member of class 77, known as the Ultimate Doctor" Kirigiri informed.

"Not only that, but you also have the ability to analyze and plan."

"If it's a job offer, I'll pass" Kozuki said with disinterest.

"It's not! the chairman is trying to save you." Naegi said with a urgently.

"Huh?"

"You're in the FF blacklist as a member of Ultimate Despair. All branches have been given orders to kill you on sight." Asahina said nervously.

"Let me guess, his right-hand man is the one who ordered?" Kozuki said knowing look.

"Yes, but he will not cause you any harm if you cooperate with us." Kirigiri said.

"Cooperate about what?" Kozuki said with a frown.

"You have crucial information about the Ultimate Despairs." Naegi informed with a calculating look.

"And judging by that, you also know about the Kamukura Project." Kirigiri said making Kozuki eyes go wide.

"How do you-"

"We captured the Remnants of Despair and Izuru Kamukura. We tried to rehabilitate them, but due to some errors, it was a semi-failure" Kirigiri informed with a thoughtful look.

"Semi-failure?"

"You seem interested?" Kirigiri said with a light smirk.

"Tch. If you have all of that information, then why do you need me?" Kazuki said, questioningly.

"It's a great idea! It will give you more of the despairing truth" a well-known voice called from behind them

"Monokuma!" Naegi shouted with shock.

"As for you Naegi-kun, I will give a taste of the most overwhelming despair! The despair of death!" Monokuma said before jumping forward.

In an instant, Asahina pushed Naegi making him fall together with Kirigiri.

The bear bit the swimmer's shoulder making her scream in pain.

Naegi and Kirigiri raised their heads from the ground and looked at Asahina with horror.

She fell to her kness, her painful screams weren't making it any better as the luckster watched a lot of blood coming from her shoulder.

Kazuki lounged forward and kicked the bear sending him slamming to the wall. He unsheathed his nodachi and throw it at the bear.

Once Naegi and Kirigiri was sure that the bear wasn't going to move anytime soon, they hurried to their friend side.

"Asahina-san!" Naegi shouted with fear as he moved her head to his lap.

"The wound is deep" Kirigiri said urgently.

"Get out of the way!" Kazuki called as he ran to their side.

The doctor took a soft hold of Asahina's arm. He took a medical tissue from his pocket and cleaned the wound.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted in anger.

"W-What is it? What happened to Asahina?!" Naegi was seriously scared now.

Kirigiri placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "S-S-She was poisoned!" Kirigiri informed with shock.

Naegi looked at his injured friend who was groaning and sweating because of the pain with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Kozuki sighed as he inched his face closer to the girl's shoulder.

"What are you-"

 **Slurp**

Naegi and Kirigiri looked shockingly at the doctor as he sucked on Asahina's wound.

Asahina was moaning in pain as her breathing laboured. She managed to slowly open one of her eyes and look at her surroundings.

"N-Naegi... K-Kyoko... Okay?" She stuttered before finally closing her eye, letting the darkness claim her.

Kozuki removed his mouth from the wound and wiped the blood from his mouth. He took a roll of bandages from his pocket and started bandaging the shoulder.

Naegi and Kirigiri watched silently as the doctor did his job. Kirigiri didn't miss Kozuki expression when he looked at Asahina's face.

It showed sadness, remorse, and pain.

And on top of all of it, it showed _**Despair.**_

When he was finished, he looked up to see the couple staring at him anxiously.

"She is not safe in the meantime. We need to take her to a place with medical equipment" He stated.

"Then we have to take her to the branch office." Kirigiri informed looking at the doctor's eyes.

Kozuki looked at the ground, but before he could Kirigiri spoke.

"I don't care about the mission anymore, so please..." Her voice trailed pleadingly as she bowed.

Naegi was surprised at the detective's pleading, but he smiled because it showed him how much she changed.

Kozuki looked at the detective and sighed. "Fine." He said as he picked Asahina bridal style.

Naegi smiled widely as Kirigiri raised her head and gave the doctor a small smile.

"Hurry." The doctor ordered as the pair nodded enthusiastically as Kirigiri led the way.

* * *

Naegi and Kirigiri sat side by side outside the medical room in the 14th branch building.

Kirigiri watched Naegi who had a been sweating nervously in the past hour. She placed her hand on top of his and intertwined their fingers.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered trying to comfort the luckster.

Naegi smiled at her. "Asahina-san is strong. I know she will make it through."

Kirigiri smiled at her partner's optimism. It was one of the many reasons why she fell in love with him.

 _Love?_

Kirigiri blushed at her own thoughts and redness of her cheeks didn't went unnoticed.

"Are you okay, Kirigiri-san?" Naegi asked worriedly.

Kirigiri was about to answer, but her attention was interrupted by the medical room door opening.

Kazuki removed the rubber gloves and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The pair stood up and looked at the doctor with anxiety.

Kozuki smiled. "She will be alright. She just needs some rest. She will be able to use her arm in 2 weeks."

Kirigiri sighed in comfort while Naegi grinned happily.

"Thank you very much!" Naegi said as he bowed happily to the doctor.

"It's okay, but I think my job is finished here." Kazuki said with a small smile as started walking away.

Naegi and Kirigiri were about to say something when a familiar voice spoke.

"Do you think so, brat?"

The three looked at the source of the voice with wide eyes.

"Tengan-san!"

"I am glad you are okay." Chairman Tengan said with a smile.

"You've gotten old, Gramps." Kazuki said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Kozuki as his expression turned serious.

Tengan smiled. "I spent the last two years looking for you. I am glad that you're safe."

Kozuki scoffed. "Cut the crap, old man. Now tell me why did you want me to come?"

Tengan sighed and looked seriously into his grandson's eyes. "Did you find out what do you want to do?"

Kozuki looked down with a lost look on his face.

Tengan stood in front of him and placed his hand on top of his shoulder, making Kozuki look at him.

"There is no way you could survive the rest alone. I believe in your abilities, but the world is divided in two now." Tengan said with a smile.

"I will not force you to join, but I wish that you will stay until you find the answer" Tengan finished as he moved his hand back.

Kazuki looked at his grandfather's eyes and sighed. "I guess there is no choice. I will at least watch my patient recovery."

Tengan smiled happily. "Starting today, you will work with the rest in the 14th branch!"


	3. Side:Past Part 1

**Side: Past part 1**

"Look! It's our new COO!"

"They say he was a student at Hope's Peak Academy!"

"What is his talent?"

"He's handsome. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

Many rants and whispers were heard by Kazuki as he walked to his new office. He didn't know what his grandfather was thinking when he decided to appoint him as the Chief Operating Officer of the FF. It's not that he didn't like to have authority, he had the whole medical quarter of Hope's Peak under his control, but to be the COO of one of the biggest organization's, if not the biggest, was too tiring for a doctor.

He entered his office and scanned every corner of it. It was similar to Jin Kirigiri's office, but was more advanced.

He sat and sighed. ' _It will be a pretty tiring job.'_

He thought about what his grandfather said to him.

 _'All for the sake of a future full of hope.'_

Kazuki bit his lip as he remembered his days at the academy. He also remembered a _certain_ someone.

* * *

 **2 years ago** :

"Come in." Jin Kirigiri said.

Kazuki entered the room and stood in front of the headmaster's office. He noticed his grandfather and Kizakura sitting.

"What is it?" Kazuki asked.

"Doctors always love to get the point." Kizakura remarked as he drank his bear.

"We heard that you are a school dropout. As much as we respect your talent, society doesn't need dropouts" Jin said calmly.

Kazuki eyed his grandfather from the corner of his eye before directing his full attention to the headmaster. "So? I don't need to have a school degree to work as a doctor."

"But you need it to be a full-time doctor." Jin exclaimed making Kazuki eyes widen. "We've been aware that you have a part-time job as a doctor, but you are doing surgeries and giving medical advices out of your work. And we both know it's illegal."

Kazuki glared at his grandfather. "What the hell, old man! I don't to be a goody-goody student s that I can do my job!"

"You need it so that you can protect your sorry ass from problems! I am not going to get you out of prison every time you do something!" Kazuo Tengan said angrily as he stood up.

"Besides, you will not be a normal student. You will be the Ultimate Doctor and you will have control over the entire medical section. And in this school you don't need to attend classes, as long as you pass the practical exam." He said as he placed a his hand on Kazuki's shoulder.

"I know what you can do, brat. That's why I want you to take any chances that can make you better." Kazuo finished with a smile.

Kazuki sighed. He knows how much his grandfather can be stubborn. "Okay, I will think about it." he said as he walked out of the room.

Tengan sighed. "Teenagers these days..."

He turned to find Kizakura smirking at him while drinking. "You know it was hard to convince him. For a doctor, he sure prefers to have more freedom."

"Tell me about." The Headmaster said with a sigh.

"Well, its not like she's getting married." Kizakura said with a chuckle, earning a glare from The Headmaster.

Tengan chuckled and made his way back to the chair. "I just hope that someone will give him the little nudge he needs."

* * *

Kazuki was walking out of the academy. He could see that the classes were over as he noticed the students walking beside him.

He could a lot of hear things about parties, arcades, dates, and talents. He wondered if he will have the same interests if he accept his grandfather's offer.

"Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki eyes widen. He turned around to find an unexpected person in front of him.

"Yui?" The doctor muttered in surprise.

* * *

Kazuki and Yui Samidare were sitting in a cafe close to the school. Kazuki arms were crossed with a frown while Yui looked at her cup of coffee nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"And I thought I was hallucinating." Kazuki said glaring at the Yui.

Yui rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "It will take more than an apology, women"

While scanning the girl, he didn't fail to notice that the girl he once known became an adult, nor did he fail to notice Hope's Peak insignia on her jacket.

"I-I'm really sorry!" She said with a look of regert. "I-It's just that I-"

"Got a job at Hope's Peak? I figured that much. But you did graduate from it, didn't you?"

Yui nodded. "I had a job offer from them, and since I had no reason to continue my work as a detective, I thought that it will be a good way to relive the old times!" She finished with an exciting smile.

"Wait, you mean...that you quit your work as a detective?" Kazuki exclaimed, confused by Yui decision.

Yui nodded, smiling solemnly. "I...finally got him."

Kazuki went rigid and allowed her to continue. "I even turned down an an invitation to attend Hope's Peak, but after I solved that case they kept asking me. In the end, I attended." She finished, looking down at her lap.

"That's why...I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry! I didn't want t leave you behind. That's why I returned." She looked up at him with a warm smile.

Kazuki felt his heart hammering against his chest. He looked away to the blush that was forming on his cheeks.

"I'm not that mad, you know." He said as Yui tilted her head.

"But I-I am going to forgive you...as long as you promise to stay by my side for the time being."

He looked back at her, still embarrassed, to find her smiling brightly.

"I promise."

* * *

 **That took longer than I expected. By the way, the story takes place between SDR2 and DR3.**

 **In this flashback, Yui Samidare is 20 while Kazuki is 19**

 **Will I don't think that she will be growing up any time soon. Upupupupupu**

 **For those who doesn't understand, Side: Past is a flashback of Kazuki's past before the tragedy.**


	4. Side:Past Part 2

**Side: Past part 2**

...

"You did not!"

Kazuki and Yui were walking to the school while chatting.

"Well, you can't blame me! She was going to pay me a fortune just to make her tits bigger." Kazuki exclaimed with a smirk.

"You're joking, aren't you?" Yui questioned with a shocked expression.

"Of course.."

Yui sighed in relief. When she was still active as a dtective, she usually talked to doctors with weird obsession for human organs, and she didn't want to think that her childhood friend has the same obsession.

"...Or am I?"

"Oh my god!" She gasped as she buried her face in her hands.

Kazuki chuckled. "You know that I'm joking."

Yui looked between her hands. "Really?"

Kazuki smiled reassuringly. "Of course! I'm not the Ultimate Doctor for nothing."

This time Yui released a big sigh of relief, like she was holding her breath for the entire time.

"Yui-oneesama?" a calm feminine voice called.

Kazuki looked to find a lavender-haired girl standing in front of him.

"Kyouko-chan!" Yui exclaimed excitedly.

The girl smiled at Yui and looked at Kazuki like he was a suspect of murder.

The two girls hugged. "Where were you last week? I thought that something happened to you!" Yui said with a pout.

"I was working on case." Kyouko said with a smile.

"I want you to meet someone, Kyouko-chan." Yui looked back at Kazuki who looked at Kyouko with a calculating look.

"This is my childhood friend, Kazuki Tengan, and he is the Ultimate Doctor."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said with a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kyouko said as she bowed.

"Kyouko-chan is the Ultimate Detective! Even though we used to work together in the past, my skills are nothing compared to hers." Yui said smiling proudly at Kyouko.

Kyouko brushed her hair behind her ear. "It's nothing big. I just like to solve mysteries."

"Well, I should get going. I have a lot of work to do in the infirmary." Kazuki said.

"What? You're going already?" Yui whined.

Kazuki smiled. "Don't be so grouchy. As soon as I'm done, I will have coffee with you."

Yui face turned red and she looked down. Kazuki looked at her with a confused look while Kyouko had a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"So...I will be going now." Yui nodded as Kazuki made his way to the school.

When the doctor was gone, Yui sighed and looked at her side only to find Kyouko smirking at her.

"W-What?"

* * *

Kazuki sat on his desk in the infirmary. He sighed as he looked at the sky through the window.

He was really surprised that his childhood friend left him two years ago not only to capture the man who killed her sister, but to study at Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Jumper.

He wasn't surprised that she graduated, but was surprised that she gave up on being a detective.

Maybe keeping the job was harder than getting it.

E-Excuse me." A timid voice called.

Kazuki looked and found a girl with a long, choppy, dark purple hair looking at him nervously.

"I-I'm...searching f-for the chief o-of the m-medical department." She said in a timid voice.

"I think that would be me." Kazuki said, smiling at the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You're mad that I came in a bad time aren't you?" The girl said as she started tearing.

Kazuki sweatdropped. _What the hell!_

 _"_ I'm not mad you know, I was just thinking about something." He said trying to give the girl the best smile he could muster.

The girl sniffed. "Y-You're n-not mad?"

"Of course I'm not! You didn't do anything wrong." Kazuki said reassuringly.

"I'm glad!" The girl said while crying.

Kazuki opted a shocked face. _What the hell is wrong with this girl!?_

Kazuki coughed. "Anyway, why are you here."

The girl wiped her eyes. "My name is Mikan Tsumiki. I-I'm the Ultimate Nurse." She stated nervously.

"Oh, you will be partner in the medical department. I will be counting on you, Tsumiki-san. " Kazuki said with smile.

"Y-Yes!" Mikan said with a bow.

* * *

"Ah, I lost again." Hajime said a frown.

Hajime Hinata and Chiaki Nanami were setting in a bench with a fountain behind them.

"You will get better with practice...I think." Chiaki said.

A thought clicked in Hajime's mind. "Let's play another round."

Chiaki nodded. As soon as they started the game, Hajime leaned and kissed on the cheek, making the gamer blush.

Noticing Chiaki's flushed face, Hajime started pressing the buttons as fast as he could with a wide grin. "Yes!"

Understanding Hajime's intentions, Chiaki puffed her cheeks in anger and pressed her buttons furiously.

The screen flashed, announcing Chiaki's win as player.

"How?" Hajime exclaimed with a frown.

"You need to do better than that." She said, looking at Hajime with a pout.

"At gaming or kissing?" Hajime said, smiling a at Chiaki with a blush.

Chiaki hid under hoodie, smiling with rosy cheeks. "Both."

* * *

During the break, Kazuki was looking at the sky.

"Excuse me." He turned to see a grown woman with large green eyes and a long tied orange hair, wearing an apron, smiling at him.

"Are you Kazuki Tengan? The Ultimate Doctor?"

"Yes, who's asking?" Kazuki replied.

"I'm Chisa Yukizome, you're teacher." Chisa exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, sensei." Kazuki said with disinterest.

Chisa frowned. "You seem far more rotten than the rest."

"Huh?"

"Well, I think I don't have a choice." Chisa said with a shrug. "Nidai-san, if you would be so kind?"

Suddenly, Kazuki felt someone grabbing him from behind. When he looked, he found a large muscular man looking down at him with a smirk. "You heard her buddy, let's go."

Kazuki gasped as Nidai lifted him and placed him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"We just wanted to bring you to class and you didn't leave us any choice." Chisa exclaimed.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME!"

"Well, you were going to refuse anyway." Chisa said with a shrug.

"You're kidnapping me!"

"We're just going for a walk!"

In the end, the doctor knew that he didn't have much of a choice, but why didn't he feel that this encounter was a bad one?


	5. Side:Past Part 3

**Hey there! You guys know that I don't write a message in the begging of any chapter unless it's necessary, but here, I will make many things clear.**

 **This story will be about Naegi and his friends helping Kazuki and Hinata find true hope.**

 **The story takes place before the events of Danganronpa 3, but eventually will reach it.**

 **Side: Past is about Kazuki's memories before the tragedy.**

 **P.S : Excuse the small grammar errors. I'm a fast typer.**

 **Hope that I made everything clear for you!**

* * *

"My name is Kazuki Tengan. I am the Ultimate Doctor. Pleasure to meet you." The doctor said, bowing.

"Lord of pure healers, I welcome thee!" Gundam exclaimed with his usual dark aura.

"Y-Yeah.." Kazuki sweatdropped.

"We have another dirty pig beside Tsumiki now." Hiyoko snickered.

Tsumiki teared up while Kazuki glared at the dancer. "I didn't know that you guys have the Ultimate Banana Head in your class."

Hiyoko glared back angrily at the doctor. "Why y-"

"Just as I expected, you're rotten!" Chisa exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Kazuki.

"What the hell does that even mean!?"

"I'm having the Ultimate Doctor, a life saver, in my class. I'm truly lucky." Komaeda said with smile.

"Oh Yeaaahh! Ibuki is going to have a new band member!"

"Well, you seem reliable, but don't think that I will be letting my guard down." Koizumi said, glaring at the doctor.

"He could be a hitman in disguise..." Peko trailed off, looking at the doctor suspiciously.

"That's taking it too far." Sonia said, smiling at the swordsman sheepishly.

"Doc! Fight me!" Akane exclaimed excitedly.

"Wh-"

"Okay class! Take your seats." Chisa exclaimed.

' _What the hell! I'm going to die here!'_

Kazuki sat on his chair and looked to his right to find a girl playing with her GameGirl Advance.

"Hey, I don't think you were introduced to me yet." Kazuki said with a smile.

To his surprise, the girl was completely focused on her game. Kazuki sweatdropped. _'Too much for being talented'_

 _"_ I don't think you should've wasted so much time on a simple trash like me." Komaeda said, surrounded by his stacked soda cans.

"You're not trash!" Chisa shouted, startling all the students, including the doctor. "You're a rotten orange."

"It's not any differance!" Kuzuryuu exclaimed. Pekoyama behind him nodded.

"Excuse me, sensei, I remember that it's not mandatory to attend class as long as we pass the practical exam at the end of the year." Koizumi said.

Chisa sighed. "You guys don't understand!"

"There's more too life than just talent. Interacting with others will build your character and help you make memories. Let's make something more important than talent shine: your hope." She exclaimed smiling widely.

Despite the effect those words had on the class, Kazuki rested his head on his hand and sighed.

"This will be a long year."

* * *

During break time, Kazuki left the class to go to the infirmary. He didn't know why, but he felt more comfortable at his office more than the classroom.

"Kazu-chan!" He looked back to find Yui walking to at him.

The doctor groaned. "We're adults now, you know."

Yui pouted. "I will keep calling you by that name until the day I rot under the ground."

"Moreover, you're still a high school student. That means you have to call me Yui-sensei!" She said proudly.

"It was nice knowing you, Yui." The doctor deadpanned.

"Hey!" Yui whined.

The doctor chuckled. "I was on my way to the infirmary, but since you're here, I am thinking about going to the cafeteria.

Yui grinned. "I have a better idea."

* * *

After being dragged by the former jumper, Kazuki found himself at the school's roof.

"Why are we here?"

"We're here to have lunch, silly." Yui said, giggling.

Once they sat, Yui took two lunchboxes out of her backpack.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." The doctor said in amusement as Yui opened the lunchboxes.

"Don't look down at the great Yui Samidare! I'm multi-talented!" Yui exclaimed with pride.

"I hope one of them is not poisoning." The doctor said as he took a bite of the food.

The doctor eyes sparkled, making Yui smirk.

"It's delicious!"

Yui laughed. "I told you not to underestimate me!"

"Now I really hope that I'll get poisoned." The doctor said jokingly.

Yui was silent, her hair hiding her eyes.

Kazuki, noticing her change of behaviour, placed his hand on her shoulder. "Something's wrong?"

To his surprise, he saw few tears falling from her face. Without thinking, he hugged her.

As he started thinking about the reason he did it, he could hear small sobs coming from the girl between his arms. He tightened his hold around her while she returned his embrace.

He mentally cursed himself after he understood the reason.

 _Poisoning equals death. Yui had so many hardships that reminded her of death, including the loss of her sister._

After a few minutes, they were still in the same position. Yui's head buried in Kazuki's chest with their arms around each other.

Kazuki looked down to find Yui looking at him directly in the eyes. Her eyes were red from crying. Her cheeks were puffy with dry tears on them. Neither of them noticing how close their faces were.

"Kazu-chan..."

Her voice was sweet and soft. Even though Kazuki have known her for nearly all his life, he never heard that kind of voice.

She smiled at him, making the doctor blush.

"I love you..." She finally said as her lips met his.


	6. Side:Past Part 4

"So...how long?"

"Hm?"

Kazuki and Yui are currently sitting side by side with their hands intertwined, and Yui's head resting on Kazuki's shoulder.

"How long did you have a crush on me?" The doctor said, flustered.

Yui blushed."I don't know...I think since he time I left to become a detective."

Yui buried her face in Kazuki's shoulder. "Do you feel the same?"

Kazuki pondered over the whole situation. His childhood friend confessed her love for him and he knew the right answer for that.

"I do." He said feeling his cheeks heat up. "I loved you for as long as I remember. Even when you left for your dreams, I still loved you."

He looked down at Yui to find her looking at him with a loving smile. "I'm glad."

She placed her other hand on his face. "I can't see myself with anyone other man. I want to love you. I want to give you everything, but you will have to do the same for me."

Kazuki closed the distance between them as he placed his lips on hers. Yui was taken by surprise but kissed back.

They departed with a thick trail of saliva as Kazuki grinned. "I love you too. I want to kiss you, hug you, and do many things with you."

They kissed again passionately, letting their tongues express their feelings. They broke away, smiling happily at each other.

"For an adult, you're not that good at kissing." Kazuki said, smirking down at the former jumper.

Yui blushed and pouted. "I thought I told you not to underestimate me."

Kazuki's smirk turned into a grin. "The great Yui Samidare, I hope you can keep up with me."

"You bet I will!" Yui exclaimed, making the doctor chuckle.

"But you have to follow certain rules first! You will not talk or touch or even look at other girls. And you will have to take me to a date twice in a week. Oh! And you will have to buy me flowers daily."

"I'm not getting out of this one, aren't I?" The doctor groaned.

Yui giggled. "Of course you're not."

The couple stood up and hugged each other.

"What a lovely sight."

The couple froze and looked at the source of the voice with wide eyes.

"The Steering Committee..." Kazuki muttered.

The tallest of the four smiled widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

"I don't know if I can say the same." Kazuki said with a stern voice, unwrapping himself from Yui's embrace.

"Well, it's up to you, but we have something to discuss with you." The old man with sunglasses said as he shifted his attention to Yui. "In private."

Yui grabbed Kazuki's hand and squeezed it, making the doctor look at her. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked worriedly.

Kazuki sighed. He knows that he doesn't have a choice but to go with them. Despite knowing that whatever these d in their heads wasn't a pleasant one.

He smiled at Yui. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze and kissed her head before leaving with The Steering Committee.

* * *

Kazuki was now inside HPA private quarters. When he reached the meetings room, he found a man with messy black-hair looking at him.

"Take a seat." The oldest member of the committee ordered. Kazuki sat beside the black-haired man.

"Matsuda-kun, this is your partner, the Ultimate Doctor, Kazuki Tengan." One of the men informed.

Matsuda gave Kazuki a bored glance. "What a pain." He said as he looked at the Steering Committee.

"Feelings mutual." Kazuki shot back, glaring at Matsuda.

"Tengan-kun, this is your partner, the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke Matsuda."

"My partner in what exactly?" Kazuki questioned.

One of the men stood up and cleared his throat. "For the longest time, a project called 'The Hope Cultivation Plan' was the earnest wish of this academy. I might go even say that it was one of the many reasons this academy was founded."

Kazuki felt doubted the men's intentions. "A project for what? And why do I have to know?"

"This project is to create a genius that possess all the talents. An embodiment of talent itself." The man exclaimed.

Kazuki eyes widen. "Your job is to do the human experiment part of the plan."

"So you mean that we will use a human being as a lab rat." Yasuke said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Precisely."

"You're twisted." Kazuki growled. "Human lives are not to be played with!"

"Know your place youngster! Your talking to the highest authority in this school!" One of the men growled back.

"You fu-"

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice to find Kazuo Tengan, looking at them with a stern expression.

"Gramps!'

"It's true that we need to do the project as quick as possible, but we should give them time to think about it. Afterall, its not an easy decision for these youngsters." Tengan said.

"Hmph." The man from the Steering Committee crossed his arms, glaring at Tengan. "You know how much this project is important, Tengan-kun. We finished researching the talents of ultimates. The project reached the human testing phase."

Tengan sighed. "I, more than anyone, want this project to succeed, but your persuading methods are the problem here."

"This is crazy, Gramps. Why do we have to do this in the first place? You're asking me to mess with someone's life! I can't do that." Kazuki exclaimed angrily.

"Its not a matter of can or can't, its a matter of what we will get from this." Yasuke Matsuda said with a serious face.

The fat man wearing glasses smirked. "You will get an exemption fro the practical exam at the end of the year. You will get rewarded for this project. Since you two tend to skip classes, I think you can call this a fair trade."

"And for you Tengan-kun, I think we can hide a fact that you got involved in a relationship with a teacher."

Kazuo Tengan eyes widen as he looked at his grandson, wanting answers.

Kazuki sighed. "I will tell you everything later." He turned to glare at the Steering Committee. "If you drag her into this, I will be sure to make you the next test subjects."

"Watch your to-" One of the men tried to say but was silenced with Kazuo's death glare.

"I'm leaving." Kazuki informed as he left the room, leaving everyone silenced.

* * *

Kazuki sighed. ' _I've wasted my break time on these sick twisted men.'_

 _'I think I will go and see what's the class doing."_

When reached the class door, he could hear his class cheering loudly.

When stepped inside the class, he sighed as he saw Akane and Nidai sparring and the rest of the class watching them.

He looked down, he found a unconscious teacher laying in the ground, Tsumiki sitting besides her in an attempt treat her.

"T-Tengan-san!" Tsumiki called in a shaky voice. Kazuki made his way to the unconscious teacher. "How is she doing?" He said kneeling to check her blood pressure.

"S-She fainted. I noticed that her blood pressure was rising and gave her an antidote." The nurse informed.

Kazuki smiled as he dodged a flying chair, much to the nurse's surprise. "You've done a great job, Tsumiki. Take her to the infirmary, I think that she will be alright."

"Yes!" Tsumiki exclaimed with a shy smile.

"Here I come, old man!" Akane shouted as she dashed at the manager.

Nidai smirked."Do your best. You're still 100 younger to beat me!"

' _Well, I think its up to me to stop them from destroying the classroom.'_

Before their fists could collide, Kazuki appeared between them and kicked Nidai in the face. Then he turned to a shocked Akane and elbowed her in the gut, making her fall to her knees.

The entire class went silent in shock. Everything happened so fast that they couldn't follow.

"It seems I misjudged. You're too fast for a doctor." Nidai said with a smirk. As he stood up.

Kazuki grinned. "Well, I had to do something before you destroy the classroom."

"You bastard!" Akane stood up and srushed up to punch the doctor.

She was so fast Kazuki couldn't dodge. He crossed his arms in front of his face, taking the blow.

Akane jumped back and grinned. "You're really good! Let's spar!"

"Go, Doc-chan!" Ibuki cheered excitedly.

"We should watch him for a while, he could be a hitman in disguise." Peko said.

Sonia smiled sheepishly at the swordswoman. "I don't think he is..."

Koizumi huffed. "Boys! Always chaotic!"

"Rise with me! Lord of healers!" Tanaka laughed devilishly as his hamsters hopped on his shoulders.

"Amazing, Tengan-kun! Your hope is shining!" Komaeda exclaimed happily.

Sweat rolled off Kazuki's forehead. ' _Shit, how am I going to get out of this one.'_

 _"_ What's going on?" Chisa barged into the classroom.

"Sensei! Can you please help me stop this mess?" Kazuki said with a relived smile.

Chisa looked at the doctor with a blank expression. She cleared her throat. "Place your beds!" She exclaimed with a wide smile.

Kazuki's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Chisa smiled proudly. "As I teacher, I have to encourage my students on practicing their, and a little bit profit isn't that bad."

"I will bet on Tenagn! This guy can do some crazy shit." Souda said as he handed Chisa his money.

"Now come here!" Akane shouted, dashing at Kazuki.

"Leave him to me! You watch and learn!" Nidai exclaimed with a challenging smirk.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kazuki cried as he ran away from the two, making the rest of the class laugh at him.

 **OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM :**

Yui stood in front of the classroom's door, giggling. "Well, I told him not to get involved with other girls. I just hope they leave alive, I still need a boyfriend."


	7. Side:Past Part 5

Hey there guys! Long time no see! I know, Iknow, DRV3 is out and I haven't updated in a while. My life had been busy with grandpa's death and me getting into university, but now I'm back!

I still have to DR fanfics going, and frankly, I still haven't finished any of my projects.

This chapter may have some grammar mistakes since I haven't wrote in a while, but by the next chapter, I will be back better than ever.

ENJOYYY!

* * *

Inside the principle's office, Jin Kirigiri sat with Koichi Kizakura and Kazuo Tengan. Tengan had just finished explaining his grandson's refusal of participating in the Hope Cultivation Project.

Jin sighed, sitting behind his desk. "We need a talented surgeon to advance to the testing phrase. I'm afraid that would mean that the progress must stop temporarily."

"Fine with me." Kizakura said with a lazy smirk. "But what about the school officials?"

"Your words has truth in them, headmaster." Tengan stated. "But they would refuse it on the spot. They spent countless years in planning for the project to come true."

"You talk as if you don't want it to happen, Tengan-san." Kizakura chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

Tengan smiled. "It is true that I want it to happen, but not at the cost of a human's life and my family's displeasure."

Kizakura cocked an eyebrow towards Headmaster Kirigiri. "You remained me of a _certain someone._ "

"So the fate of the program rests entirely on Kazuki's shoulders." Headmaster Kirigiri proclaimed.

"I only hope he makes the best choice, for better or worse."

* * *

There are many things that Kyouko Kirigiri didn't understand, even though she was a sharp-minded detective. Killing motives and its connection with murders was one of them.

That was until she met Makoto Naegi.

Naive, bashful, and kind. Kyouko never thought she would get close to a person like him. She came to the academy for a goal, and she didn't need anyone to achieve it.

But the more she talks to meets him, the more he finds a way to her heart. It terrified her at first; the fact the someone, a boy, is getting closer to her. It somehow reminded her of her conversation with Yui, when the latter teased her of being a Bi.

What terrified her most was the butterflies in her belly when he would applauds her work as a detective. He would shower her with compliments and say that she's amazing!

He had his way to people's hearts. He would warm himself to them by undoing unthinkable things for them. The other day, he went out with Asahina in a fake date to comfort the swimmer about her femininity. He helped Mondo in fixing his pike, although he had no experience in these things. And he even helped the arrogant Byakuya Togami in his studies when the latter demanded his help.

In the past she paid the price of trusting someone so blindly, but Naegi's attitude makes it easier for her to trust him.

"Kyoko-chan?"

That voice...the voice that's halting Kyoko from pursuing her feelings. The soft, trusting voice, belonging to someone who's the opposite of her.

Kyoko turned her head to the person. "Sayaka-san?"

Maizono Sayaka, the Ultimate Idol, and Naegi's friend since middle school. She always admired Naegi and stood close to him. It didn't take a genius to see that the Idol had a crush on the class's luckster.

Scratch that, _in love_ with the class's luckster.

Maizono smiled down at the detective. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I'm thinking of us having launch together, if you don't mind?"

Kyoko pondered the offer. She saw Maizono as a friend. Why does she need to think deeply about her offer? She sighed at he ridiculousness. _Old habits die hard_.

 **SCHOOL'S ROOFTOP:**

The scenery at the rooftop was beautiful. She could clearly see the trees surrounding the academy, but Kirigiri couldn't appreciate it fully because she felt weird around being with Maizono, it was as if something wasn't right. There's something that's bothering her, she wasn't sure if it's because of the fact that she envies her or maybe it was because of something else.

While they were eating silently, she felt Maizono shifted her position, and from the corner of her eye, she could see the blue-haired girl looking at her.

Setting the sandwich down on her lap, she turned her head to the side to face the idol. "What is it?"

Sayaka smiled and placed her bento box down before, leaning her back against the wall and lifting her knees up to her chest. She hugged them tightly and rested her head on them as she looked at Kirigiri.

"Kyoko-chan, have you ever... fell in love?"

The question caught her off guard, she was dumbfounded for a moment as Naegi suddenly appeared in her mind. She couldn't reply as it was too straightforward and personal for her. She pursued her lips, pondering about her answer.

She was afraid, afraid to admit that she likes him, even worse, falling for him.

"I haven't." She responded. _Where is this going?_

"Kyoko-chan, I'm lost." Sayaka whispered with a tired sigh as she looked up at the sky.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I'm in love. I didn't realize that I was until… now."

"Maizono-san I don't understand…"

"I'm in love, Kyoko. I'm in love with my best friend, Makoto Naegi."

Kyoko''s hand curled into a fist as she felt her heart freeze upon hearing those words from Sayaka's lips. She didn't know how to respond. She wanted to tell her that she might be feeling the same way, but just like what she always do, she kept silent and chose to hide the emotions that she felt as Sayaka continued.

"I never really thought that it was possible to love him, to even like him more than a friend, but I realized that I've been in love with him for so long. There's just something about him that just makes everything okay. His optimism is infectious and so as his smile. He knows the right things to say whenever I feel really down. He makes me happy, more than happy—"

Kirigiri wasn't listening anymore, only thinking to herself.

 _I know what you mean, Maizono-san. I know exactly what you mean…_

She smiled sadly to herself as Sayaka gushed about him.

She was thinking that maybe, just maybe... she should suppress her emotions for him before she completely fall for him.

* * *

"Really!? AGAIN!" Kazuki shouted in anger and annoyance.

It was his and Yui's first date. Thanks to having a busy schedule, he couldn't have time to think about a more appropriate than the local arcade.

He and Yui were playing a racing game. The doctor that his high observation skills will give him an easy victory. Sadly, he didn't have the same experience in gaming compared to his girlfriend.

"YAAAY! Another win for the great Yui Samidare!" Yui exclaimed in happiness.

Kazuki sighed. "Really, that's cheating! You've played this once. It's not fair to have an experience advantage!"

Yui giggled. "It's uncool to make excuses after losing to a girl~" She teased.

Kazuki groaned. "Your girlfriend, of all people."

The word 'girlfriend' caught Yui off guard. She clutched her skirt as her cheeks took the tone of pink.

"Somethings wrong?" Kazuki asked, dumbfounded.

Yui quickly waved her hands in front of her frantically. "N-No! I-I'm fine!"

Kazuki gave a worried look. "Are you sure?"

 _I would be if stopped saying stupid things!_

Yui nodded, still embarrassed. "I-I'm fine. Look at the time! It's about time we leave." She said as she stood up.

"O-Okay." Kazuki replied, still confused by her attitude.

As the two walked to the arcade's exit, Yui pondered about their relationship. They've been dating for a month, but that was their first date. The doctor have been busy with his duties as head of the medical department and she with her duties as the teacher of class 78.

It hurt her to think about it, but she wondered if their relationship was wrong. A student and a teacher, bounded by their duties. Even their relationship was a threat to their positions. It made her heart clench to think that Kazuki was just giving her what she wanted as a pity, not wanting to break her heart.

"Yui!" Kazuki called her, making her turn her head to look at him. He had a heart warming smile as he extended his hand. He had a Detective Conan plush toy in his hand. She took it in awe, not knowing what to say.

Kazuki rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, pink taking over his cheeks. "W-While you were spacing, I took the liberty of getting this."

She looked at the plushie. "It reminds me of you." She heard him say.

She always wanted to be a detective. Because of her sister's death, her desire was fueled. She admired the detectives in her favorite novels and TV shows, able to discover truth and convoy their emotions and thoughts freely.

But none of them had a successful romantic relationship. They all ended breaking up because of duty, or worse...

In a spur of a moment she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, feeling as if he's just a fleeting memory that might disappear any moment.

"Y-Yui!" Kazuki whispered in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"Thank you..." She whispered in a broken voice, tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Kazuki smiled and hugged her back. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just trying to be a proper boyfriend."

She smiled. "Don't say stupid things.."

"Take responsibility great Yui. I'm like that because of you."

The rest of the walk continued in an awkward silence. They walked beside each other silently as the sun set.

She took a deep breath. This was it. She will confront him about her insecurities.

'N-Nee, Kazu-kun?"

Kazuki turned to look at her. "Hm?"

She steeled herself. _Nothing will change if you shrug it off. Take responsibility!_

"What do you think of our relationship?"

The question caught the doctor off guard. He thought about his answer deeply _,_ knowing that it's important.

Yui moved uncomfortably while standing. _Idiot! Why did you have to run your mouth? Now you're going to lose him! Just like-_

"It's one of the best things that happened to me." Yui eyes widen. She looked at her boyfriend, to find him smiling warmly, making her stomach flip.

"I-I just love you. I don't have an answer for that. Love is something one can't control. I can't say why or when, but I know for sure that I love you. I lived alone. Sure, Gramps was their, but with you, I feel like it's something else. Like waking up with an energy rush after sleeping the whole day. Like seeing the smile of a cured patient. Like enjoying evry meal, every drink, every intake of breath. Suddenly, everything became beautiful to me." He said, his face softening.

Yui stood their, her eyes glued to his, searching for honesty, which she clearly found.

"Fuck the academy, fuck the steering committee, fuck everyone. They see our relationship as something forbidden because we're student and teacher. What kind of society wouldn't allow two people to be in love? I don't know about them, but I know that I feel happy whenever you're in my side. So thank you. Thank you for loving me."

She could feel herself shaking. Tears running like a waterfall down her cheeks. He heart beating loudly, the butterflies in her stomach getting wild.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I...most look stupid." She said with quivering lips.

Kazuki smiled. He shook his head. "No, you're perfect the way you are, like always."

He moved to hug her. He cupped her cheeks and leaned to kiss her, tasting the taste of strawberries he loved along with her happy tears and insecurities.

He knew that she was pressured by the nature of their positions and her feelings, but he didn't care.

 _No matter what happens, I will always love you. As long as we're together, It's okay._

 _..._ For now...upupupupupu..

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review to tell me about it. If you like it so far, fav and follow!

Until next time, Sishui's out


End file.
